Upgrades
By obtaining Dots, players can gradually gain experience, allowing them to eventually level up. Every time that happens, you become a new Gun. Here is a list of all the Guns: ]] Pistol (Level 1; Default) The Pistol is the first tier—when a new player spawns, they instantly have this Gun. It is as basic as it gets: medium reload, damage, and no special abilities.It shoots blue bullets—maximum four at once. See its page for more information. Dual Pistol (Level 2) ]]The Dual Pistol, as its name suggests, has two guns. It does more damage than the Pistol but has a slower reload. See its page for more information. Poison Gun (Level 3) The Poison GA Pistol that shoots poisonous Bullets. The Bullets do low damage but inflict poison to the victim. It will deplete 5% health every 2 seconds for 15 seconds, and can will kill you unless you get a health boost or kill the tank that first inflicted the poison. However, it can only shoot 2 bullets at a time. Note: Poison can be stacked, but only does half the damage (2.5%) every time the enemy tank is shot. Spike (Level 4) A gun that can't shoot bullets, but instead, you can dash to kill players with your keen Spike. The Spike gives massive damage to the victim but you can only do it once a while. You also get more FOV with it. However, the spike's range is very limited, and is terrible against long - range enemies. Laser Gun (Level 5) Laser Gun is a Gun that shoots mini laser bullets. They do low damage, but they penetrate shields. They also have fast reload and you can shoot max 5 Bullets at once. Also, bullets can penetrate tanks, but deals less damage after each penetration. Also appears to do less damage to shielded enemies. Flame Thrower (Level 6) The Flamethrower is not a gun, but a flamethrower. You can use it for 10 seconds at a time and it has short range. The Flamethrower does medium damage. In reality, its reload is almost infinite, but does a extremely small amount of damage per "shot". It is great against melee - damaging tanks, but is terrible in ranged combat. RPG (Level 7) The RPG is a gun that has extremely high damage and will take out at least half of an enemy's health. It has a very slow reload, so only 1 bullet at a time. The bullets have high range but a relatively low speed, making it hard to land shots. The RPG has a lot of knockback,both to the enemy tank and the player itself. The RPG has the longest gun of any tank, except for the guided RPG. Bow (Level 8) The Bow can shoot many blasts doing low damage, or hold to charge then let go for a massive blast that stuns for some seconds. A stunned enemy is not entirely helpless; they can still shoot at you and move, although slower. It is recommended to wait until your reload bar is completely gone, because attempting to charge while the reload cooldown has not ended will result in the tank not shooting. Flail (Level 9) The Flail is just like a medieval flail (a chain mace or morning star). It does high damage and knockback. However, it is hard to aim, and is a melee, and therefore cannot attack players outside its range. The Flail can also block bullets—excluding other melee. Loki's Pistol (Level 10) The Loki Pistol '''is exactly like the Pistol, but it does higher damage and shoots orange fireball-like blasts from both the front and a hard-to-see barrel at the back. This is the Gun for damaging someone chasing you and forcing them to give up. Pulse (Level 11) The '''Pulse '''sends a small ring of great damage around it when fired. This is also the last Gun that was introduced in the first update. Cluster Gun (Level 12) The '''Cluster Gun '''shoots a single shot that explodes, distractingly shakes the screen, and damages all players in a small blast area; if the bullet directly hits a player, it can do as much damage as an RPG. The Gun has a terrible range, being almost melee, but is the only area damaging “long-ranged” Gun. It looks remarkably similar to a pistol, which often tricks players. Needler (Level 13) The '''Needler '''shoots thin needles that do little or no damage, but stick in an enemy for a period of time. Once five needles hit, it removes the needles in turn for a lot of damage. Charge Gun (Level 14) The '''Charge Gun '''works exactly like the bow, however, it does not stun enemies. On the other hand, it has a better speed, knockback, and range. Mine (Level 15) Lays down a mine that explodes on nearby enemies. The mine lasts for a very long time, but only a limited number of mines can exist. This tank is great for trapping other players, as a wandering tank may get curios and therefore activate the mine. Each mine does a lot of damage, but can be stopped by going through portals. The description is an ASDF reference; the mine turtle. ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9boKxu7HixA Chain Gun (Level 16) The '''Chain Gun is a damaging gun with a low reload. Unlike most other bullets, the Chain Gun’s projectiles, can bounce off players to nearby Guns, doing splash damage, and go through portals, hitting an unsuspecting, unfortunate player who happen to be on the other side. Guided RPG (Level 17) The Guided RPG '''is like the RPG, but it homes in on nearby enemies (it is not that accurate). It does not deal nearly as much damage. Chakram Gun (Level 18) The '''Chakram Gun '''shoots three bullets that look like ninja stars in a cone (like: /|\). After traveling a short distance dealing massive damage, they float for a second and come back, also dealing massive damage. Shotgun (Level 19) The '''Shotgun is an improved Chakram Gun that shoots more bullets with better range. Sniper (Level 20) The Sniper has a lot of view range, and it has highly damaging, accurate bullets. However, its reload is quite slow. Homing RPG (Level 21) The '''Homing RPG '''is a highly improved Guided RPG which is much more precise and deadly. Gattling (Level 22) The '''Gattling '''is the most last and most powerful tanks in the game. It can shoot many yellowy-orange bullets at a time and has a good reload. As long as there are not many players in the game, or no rival Gattlings, they are usually indestructable. Category:Upgrades